Mi mascota
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Miku Hatsune regresa al su ciudad de origen ya que se habia mudado, se encuentra con un par de gemelos que antes eran sus vecinos entonces descubre a su "mascota" Len y lo que siente por el...  .-. que pesimo... TT.TT solo leean
1. Mi mascota y mi novio

Eres mi mascota y mi novio

Hola, soy Miku Hatsune tengo dieciséis años de edad. Acabó de ser transferida a esta nueva escuela, el uniforme consta de: Una blusa blanca con una ligera línea azul en las mangas, un moño rojo atado debajo de un cuello estilo marinero y debo decir que en mi opinión es muy lindo.

Mi madre me llevaba en el carro como siempre, yo miraba la ventana tratando que no me durmiera por el sueño que me invadía. Al fin llegamos a la escuela, era grande, bueno más grande que mi otra escuela. Entré como si nada, todos los chicos se me quedaron viendo, claro ¿Quién no vería a una chica de pelo verde con dos coletas? Pero note algo… Casi todos los estudiantes eran chicas ¿Tal vez porque apenas unas semanas ese colegio era exclusivamente para chicas? No sé, pero así era.

Llega a mi salón, me senté en el escritorio que decía mi nombre, deje mi mochila de lado me incline sobre mis antebrazos con la cabeza gacha y serré mis ojos. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, a mí siempre se me ha dado el componer canciones, estaba escribiendo una en ese momento con letra que decía:

"Esto es una prisión, todo está oscuro, no veo a nadie, el que único que me puedes rescatar de esta prisión eres tú"

Cuando el sonido de la campana me hizo voltear hacia arriba y vi a un par de gemelos que me miraban, al parecer por lo que había escuchado a ellos les habían adelantado un grado ya que son unos genios, pero algo en ellos se me hacían muy familiar.

— ¿Tu eres Miku Hatsune? — me pregunto la chica.

— Sí soy yo — le conteste con tono frio.

— ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros? — preguntó el chico.

— No — respondí tajantemente.

— Por Dios Miku, fuimos vecinos por casi 5 años y no te acuerdas de nosotros —

Cuando la chica dijo eso, en seguida vino a mi mente dos pequeños niños de 4 años de edad que me seguían a todas partes llamándome hermana mayor y a los cuales me gustaba mucho guiarlos

— ¡Oh! ya me acorde, tu eres la pequeña Rin y tu eres mi mascota Len —

— No soy tu mascota — me contestó el chico

— No. Acordamos que siempre serias mi mascota, no importa cuántos años tuvieses siempre me servirías y me llamarías Ama —.

En seguida recordé ese momento, yo me estaba mudando y cuando casi me iba vi a un pequeño niño de 11 años de edad que me gritaba:

"AMA NO IMPORTA CUANTOS AÑOS TENGA O CUANTOS AÑOS ME TOME VOLVER A VERLA. SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE SERE SU FIEL MASOTA LEN"

Sonreí satisfactoriamente cuando recordé ese momento

— Bueno, casi va a iniciar la case me tengo que ir — me dijo la pequeña Rin.

— Si — Rin se fue a su lugar que estaba al frente y yo me quede en ese pequeño rincón de atrás, me percate de que Len mi mascota estaba a mi lado.

— No quieres sepárate de tu Ama ¿verdad? — le mencione irónicamente a Len.

— No, es que aquí es mi lugar — señaló un poco irritado.

— Bueno, y dime… ¿Ya conseguiste novia? —le pregunté algo nerviosa y pensé "¿Por qué rayos le estoy preguntando eso?"

— Esto…No, no tengo novia — me contestó cabizbajo. Yo solo reí.

— No sé porque no tienes novia mascota. Eres muy lindo. Podrías conseguir a la que quisieras y más en esta escuela, ya que casi todas son chicas — le conteste tratando de animarlo aunque desde ese día que me dijo que siempre seria mi mascota yo, bueno me ha empezado a surgir este extraño sentimiento por él. Desde hace ya 3 años no lo veía, ha cambiado.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que me transferí a la escuela de la pequeña Rin y de mi mascota Len y al parecer me he vuelto muy popular entre los chicos, pero por desgracia también entre las chicas, lo cual me trauma un poco. No hay día en la cual no reciba cartas de amor tanto de chicos como de chicas cada vez que las veo pienso en lo más profundó de mi mente:

"¡POR DIOS SOY HETEROSEXUAL!"

De alguna forma ese grito nunca sale y siempre termino por ignorar las cartas de amor. Mi mascota es el que me ayuda siempre a deshacerme de ellas junto con la pequeña Rin

— Hermana mayor, ¿Por qué eres tan popular entre todos y todas? — me dijo inocentemente la pequeña Rin.

— No sé, pero eso me trauma — Len estaba cabizbaja cuando lo voltee a ver.

— ¿Qué te pasa mascota? — pregunté.

— No, no es nada ama. Quisiera verla después de clases y en privado ¿Puedo? — me inquirió con un tono algo triste

—De acuerdo, no hay nada que le pueda negar a mi mascota —contesté.

Terminaron las clases. Mi mascota y yo esperamos a que todos se fueran e incluso esperamos que la pequeña Rin se fuese, de repente él se acercó a mí y se puso de rodillas.

— Ama… Esas y esos estúpidos no la dejan en paz con sus caratas de amor ¿verdad? — Yo me quede un poco asombrada ya que nunca había visto a Len tan enojado, pero debía de admitir que se veía muy sexi

— Si, no lo soporto, y menos cuando las recibo de las chicas. Yo no soy así — respondí con aires negligentes.

— Entonces déjeme ayudarla con ese problema, mi ama — Len de repente agarro mi mano y la beso

— ¿Quiere ser mi novia? — Me preguntó sin rodeos.

Yo me quede en shock, no podía creer que Len, mi Len me pidiera ser su novia sabiendo que yo soy dos años mayor que él, pero para ser sincera el me gusta desde que me dijo que nunca dejaría de ser mi mascota. ¿Qué irónico que con un juego como ese surgiera este sentimiento no lo creen?

— De acuerdo mascota — le agarré de su hermosa cara blanca — Sabes que a ti no te puedo negar nada, pero aun así sigues siendo mi mascota. Desde ahora eres mi mascota y mi novio —

Len rio y después me dio una sonrisa muy dulce. En ese momento mi mascota no solo era mi mascota ahora era mi mascota y mi novio.


	2. El primer día como mi novio y mi mascota

El primer día como mi novio y mi mascota

Hoy es el primer día que mi mascota Len se convirtió en mi novio, ayer no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en él, siempre lo torturaba pero ahora que él es mi novio no sé si es correcto hacérselo.

Ya estaba en la escuela pero aunque Len ya era mi novio al parecer nadie lo sabía, porque aun recibía cartas de amor y en mi opinión lo que más me perturbaba era recibir cartas de amor de las chicas ¡Eso trauma enserio! Pero al parecer mi mascota Len igual lidiaba con sus propios traumas. Él recibía cartas de amor de las chicas y de los chicos. "POR DIOS QUE LE PASA A ESTOS ALUMNOS" grité en mi interior.

— ¿De quiénes son las cartas? — Me acerque a Len y le pregunté. Yo ya sabía que eran de los chicos porque yo había visto cuando las ponían en su pupitre.

— De los chicos de la escuela y de una chica — me importo poco las cartas de los chicos, pero cuando oí que él había recibido una de una chica me sentí un poco irritada.

— ¿Quién es la chica qué te dio la carta? — pregunté cabizbaja, él me miro con sus tiernos ojos azules y me contesto

— No sé. Ama te amo — cuando me dijo eso sentí como el calor me subía a mis mejillas. Voltee mi cabeza a un lado tratando de ocultar el rubor de mis mejillas y muy nerviosamente dije.

— ¿P-Por qué dijiste eso? — le pregunte sin mirarle

— Para demostrarle que no me importa nadie más que usted —.

Era hora del receso. Yo como siempre estaba hambrienta, mi desayuno era: Una hamburguesa de McDonald (Z/H: Recordaran que a Miku le fascinan dichas hamburguesas) con mucha cebolla y un refresco, Len y Rin llevaba un plátano con una naranja.

Len se acercó de repente y me lamio cerca de la abertura de mis labios, yo me sonroje a más no poder y tartamudeando mencioné:

— ¿Q-Qué haces? — Len se separó de mí y guillándome el ojo contestó.

— Te quitaba una cebollita — Yo seguía sonrojada y note que tenía un poco de plátano en los labios, decidí que era hora de mi venganza.

Me acerque a él y con la punta de mi lengua se la quite, el todo rojo preguntó:

— ¿A-Ama que estas tratando de hacerme? — Yo me aleje y serré mis ojos.

— Te quitaba un poco de plátano de tus labios — le dije muy segura, como siempre pero cuando abrí de nuevo mis ojos note que todas las miradas estaban puestas en nuestra "pequeña" pelea de limpieza labial.

Ya era la hora de la salida. Yo nunca me iba temprano de la escuela ya que mi madre me iba a buscar, pero ese día se retrasó demasiado. Len pidió permiso para acompañarme mientras llegaba mi madre, yo me le encime como siempre lo hacía de pequeña.

— Mascota odio cuando no vienen temprano por mí, ¡Pero hoy es diferente! Desearía que mi madre se tardara horas de horas — le dije.

— ¿Por qué ama? — Me preguntó.

—Porque así puedo pasar tiempo a solas con mi linda mascota y mi novio — contesté. Len se sonrojo y volteo la cara.

— S-Si es verdad — al parecer Len no pudo con mi peso y yo caí encima de él. Pude sentir su aliento contra mi cara, no podía para de ver esos lindos labios puros que nadie, absolutamente nadie había besado. Yo me le fui acercando poco a poco.

"Normalmente es el chico que hace esto" pensé por un instante.

En ese momento o mejor dicho siempre yo era la que dominaba en ese tipo de situaciones. Me le fui acercando de poco a poco cuando por fin llegue a mi objetivo, eran esos labios, sus labios. Dulces. Suaves.

Llegué a pensar que no quería separarme de esos labios nunca, pero el vital aire fue lo que me obligo a separarme de ellos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que pude ver a un Len asombrado y ruborizado debajo de mí.

— Lo-Lo siento Mascota Len, no sé lo que me paso — de repente sentí unos brazos rodeándome y la voz de mi amada Mascota Len hablándome en mi oído.

— No me importa, yo quería que fueras tú mi primer beso. Que mi Ama me diera mi primer beso fue lo más hermoso que pudo pasarme — agarre como siempre su pequeña cara y le dije.

— Que hermoso primer día como novios ¿o no? — él me sonrió como siempre, con esa sonrisa que solo me la dedicaba a mí y a nadie más.

— Si, Ama le amo — me dijo.

— Yo igual te amo mi Mascota Len — ambos nos quedamos abrazados por un momento.

Después de un par de minutos aun no me quería separar de mi amado Len pero cuando oí a una persona llamadme.

— ¡Miku!, ¡Miku!, ¿Estás ahí? — eso provoco que rompiera mi abrazo con Len.

La voz se me hacía familiar, cuando voltee vi a un chico con una bufanda azul, cabello y ojos de mismo color y que me llamaba y pensé "NO. POR FAVOR. QUE NO SEA KAITO".

Kaito era un chico de mi otra escuela a la cual yo le gustaba y mucho, pero nunca pude pensar en tener esa relación con alguien que no fuera por un chico que en ese entonces no me acordaba que era Len. Desde que lo rechace él me ha perseguido. No puede entender que yo no lo amo.

Espero que esto no sea mal visto por mi amada Mascota Len.

Continuara….


	3. Un encuentro desafortunado

Un encuentro desafortunado

Ahí estaba yo abrazada con mi amada Mascota Len, pero una voz nos interrumpió y tuve que romper el abrazo. Pensaba que era la voz de un ex compañero de clases, mis suposiciones eran ciertas. Así es era la voz de Kaito. Él se adentró en la escuela y me vio con mi Len, yo me pare y me puse mi mascara de frialdad con la que siempre iba, solo tres personas me conocían sin esa mascara: Rin, mi Mascota Len y mi madre.

Me acerque a Kaito y con la misma voz fría con la que siempre le hablaba y dije:

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — el me abrazo, yo me resistía pero no podía con la fuerza de él.

— Te he encontrado mi amada Miku — mencionó con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

De la nada sentí como la mirada de Len se posaba en nosotros y me sentí frustrada al no tener la fuerza suficiente para romper ese abrazo.

— Déjame estúpido — le grité. Vi como un chico agarraba la bufanda de Kaito por detrás y lo alejaba de mí.

— ¿A caso no escuchaste? Te dijo que la sueltes — vi como Len pudo dominarlo y alejarlo de mí. Kaito agarro a Len de su linda camisa del uniforme diciéndole

— ¿Y tú quién eres para darme ordenes mocoso? — Yo no pude contener mi furia, agarre a Kaito y le di una patada en la mitad de su espalda

— ¡DEJALO EN PAZ EL ES MI MASCOTA Y TAMBIEN ES MI NOVIO! — Le grite a Kaito en su cara mientras estaba en el suelo, tomé a Len y le acaricié su bello cabello dorado. Kaito se quedó perplejo y se notó en su expresión que se enojó. Solo se fue.

Al fin llego mi madre y nos llevó a Len y a mí. Dejamos en Len en su casa.

Mi casa quedaba justó al lado de la suya, la misma casa donde vivía antes. Me fui a bañar, estaba sumergida en mis propios pensamientos: "¿Estará bien Len?, ¿Qué pensara?, ¿Creerá que Kaito es un ex novio?" Termine de bañarme y fui directo a la computadora, entre al chat que usaba y vi ahí a mi amada Mascota Len, empecé a hablar con el:

"Hola amada Mascota

¿Cómo estás?"

Escribí, él me contesto:

"Bien gracias ama, hoye sobre ese chico de la tarde…. ¿Qué relación tienes con él?"

Yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa, aunque no lo viese sentía su mirada penetrante. Él era mi vecino pero nos gustaba más hablar por el correo electrónico.

"Es un chico al cual yo le gustaba, pero lo rechace y desde entonces no ha dejado de seguirme. No entiende que no lo amo"

Escribí con un poco de nerviosismo, en seguida sonó el timbre que tengo para los nuevos mensajes.

"Ya veo

eso me tranquiza un poco

bueno me tengo que ir

le tengo que dar una sorpresa a mi ama"

Después de haberme dicho eso se desconectó y yo me quede pensando "¿Qué sorpresa?".

El viento de la noche se estrellaba en mi ventana, de repente escuche que alguien la golpeaba yo me acerque para ver quién era fue una sorpresa ver a Len colgado del umbral de la ventana. Enseguida abrí mi ventana para dejarlo entrar.

— ¿QUÉ CRES QUE HACES? —le dije en tono enojado.

— Es que quería pasar tiempo con mi ama — con esas palabras basto para que me sonrojara por completo.

— Bueno y ¿Qué quieres hacer? — Pregunté con mi dedo índice curvado encima de mi labio inferior.

— No sé, ¿Qué quieres que haga? — contestó, yo me puse a pensar cuando se me vino una idea un tanto mala.

— Quiero que te pongas esto — le di un collar que había hecho antes para él, pero le agregue una correa para que pareciese collar de perro.

— D-De acuerdo — el agarro el collar y se lo puso a duras penas no puedo creerlo, se veía tan sexy con ese collar.

En ese momento sentí como mis instintos más salvajes salían, quería agarrarlo ahí mismo, besarlo y hacerle otras cosas, pero supe controlarme enseguida sentí como un par de manos que me agarraban por las caderas me atraían hacia él.

— ¿Qué más quiere que haga mi ama? — me lo dijo con tono seductor mientras me agarraba la barbilla, yo no pude contener todos esos instintos así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

— Besa a tu Ama — él se quedó algo atontado pero después volvió a poner una sonrisa un tanto seductora y contesto.

— Si ama — respondió.

Sentí sus labios contra los míos, él tenía miedo de entrar pero como yo tenía que hacer valer mi posición de "Ama" empecé a tratar de meterme en él, Len me dio total acceso a su interior empecé a jugar con su lengua. Inmediatamente el también empezó a jugar conmigo era todo un sueño, esta era nuestra primera acción así y era aún mejor porque apenas era nuestro primer día como novio formales, pero el vital aire nos obligó a separarnos.

— Valla mascota, eres muy bueno — le dije muy segura aunque por dentro sintiera las típicas mariposas en el estómago.

— No es verdad. Mi Ama es la que sabe hacerlo — me reconoció mientras aún me sostenía por las caderas

— Mi Mascota es la mejor — expresé.

Nos quedamos así por un tiempo hasta que dieron las 10:00pm. Len no podía estar todo el tiempo conmigo así que le dije:

— Ya es tarde mascota, mañana hay escuela tienes que irte a dormir — él dejo mis caderas y se dirigió al umbral de la ventana sin antes agarrar mi barbilla y unir nuestros labios en un dulce beso.

— Lo que usted diga mi Ama —Len se fue.

Mientras cerraba la ventana pensaba:

"Hoy de nuevo no podré dormir"

Momentos como esos me hacen recordad lo que desde que tenía la corta edad de 13 años empezó a surgir por Len y se incrementó más y más al pasar de los años. Me dije a mi misma:

"No me puedo mentir, aunque lo trato como mi Mascota no puedo negar que lo amo, pero no sé cómo tratarlo como un chico ya que… Yo siempre lo eh tratado como mi Mascota".


	4. Nuestro primer San Valentin

Nuestro Primer San Valentín

No he podido dormir bien, ya que hoy es San Valentín y ya llevo con Len más de un mes que somos novios, no ha pasado nada nuevo o relevante desde aquella noche que nos besamos como nunca antes. No nos hemos vuelto a besar de esa manera tan salvaje, lujuriosa y dulce.

Hoy me preocupa un poco porque él es muy atento pero, espero que no se desviva hoy en San Valentín.

Llegue a la escuela y apenas entre vi en mi mesa banco una gran pila de rosas, chocolates, bombones y cartas de amor, en mi mente se atravesó:

"Espero que alguna sea de mi Mascota Len"

Pero ninguna de esas cosas era de Len, me sentí un poco triste. Después de leer cada carta, guardar cada chocolate y bombón me apoye en mis antebrazos y me deje caer en la paleta de mi escritorio y como ya era costumbre empecé a componer una canción de cómo me sentía:

"Que hermoso día el de hoy, me levante pensando en ti, y me pregunte ¿Qué clase de regalo me darás? Pero llegué aquí y no vi ningún presente ¿Qué está pasando? ¿No sabes qué día tan hermoso es hoy?..."

(Z/H: Aclaración ¬¬ esto es por ti onee-chan… TODOS LOS CACHITOS DE CANCIONES SON MIOS YO LAS COMPONGO Y SOLO SON MIAS! SON UNICAS! ¬¬)

Hasta que una mano agarro mi hombro y me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi Mascota Len que se inclinó a mi oído y me dijo:

— Hoy te espero en el gran árbol a las 5:00pm — yo hice una mueca con mi cabeza para afirma y en seguida me puse feliz y seguí componiendo:

"…Solo susurraste, que querías verme, tan solo eso bastó, para que mi sonrisa saliera…".

Era la 5:00p, yo acababa de llegar al gran árbol pero él ya me esperaba ahí en la rama sentado comiendo una banana.

— Hola ama, al parecer llega a tiempo — yo deje salir una pequeña risita

— Siempre llego a tiempo, eres tu quien llega demasiado temprano — a él también se le escapo una risita. Se bajó del árbol y se dirigió a mí

— Hoy es San Valentín ¿no?, aquí tienes tu regalo Ama — el de su pequeño bolsillo saco una pequeña foto con una caja de chocolates.

— Este es tu regalo — lo acepte y voltee la foto, era una foto donde estaba yo de pequeña de unos 9 años y el de 7 años. Él tenía un collar de perro que le había atado y yo lo sostenía de la correa, atrás de la foto decía:

"Para la persona más especial del mundo, sé que no es el mejor regalo pero… Ese es mi recuerdo favorito, ese fue el día en el que me convertí en tu mascota."

Después abrí la caja de chocolates ahí había otra foto, esa nos la tomamos el día en el cual él se volvió mi novio, atrás de la foto decía:

"Este es el día en el cual me convertí en tu novio pero siempre seré tu mascota y otra cosa…Te amo Miku".

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que brotaran lágrimas de felicidad de mis ojos.

— Gracias Len. Gracias por amarme — esas palabras salieron de mis labios y enseguida sentí unos brazos rodeándome.

— No te preocupes yo siempre te amare — yo le correspondí al abrazo y enseguida el seco mis lágrimas con un pequeño pañuelito

— Bueno, yo igual te tengo una sorpresa, así que vámonos a mi casa — lo tome de la mano y lo guie a mi casa.

Llegamos a mi casa, mi madre había hecho todos los preparativos junto con migo. Senté a Len en el sillón. Mi madre salió porque ella comprendía que teníamos que estar solos, yo fui a buscar el amplificador de mi guitarra y un micrófono y enseguida llegue a donde estaba sentado Len, entonces dije — Listo, es hora de tu sorpresa — conecte el micrófono y entonces garraspe un poco mi garganta y comencé a cantar.

— Hoy en este día especia, mi corazón se empieza a acelerar, aun no entiendo el amor, pero yo quiero hacerlo. Cuando me eh sentido sola, tu siempre me acompañabas, tu eres mi amada mascota, nunca lo dudes. Yo te amo, yo te amo, con el corazón en la mano, Mi mascota, amada, siempre serás tú, y mi corazón será solo tuyo. — Yo empecé a sentir un poco de nervios por la expresión de Len. Él se levantó del sofá y empezó a aplaudir.

— Bravo, es la mejor canción que has hecho — Yo lo abrace y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— Que bueno que te allá gustado porque es tuya, ahora esa canción es tuya, ese es tu regalo de San Valentín — Len me abraso aún más fuerte y me dio un beso en mis labios.

— Gracias mi Ama — Yo puse mi dedo índice en sus labios y le dije:

— Cuando estemos solos puedes llamarme Miku y yo te llamare Len ¿De acuerdo? — dije mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

— Si, Miku — contestó él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— Bueno, vamos a pedir pizza y refresco ¿sí? Mi mamá estará en su cena — Len pidió pizza y yo me encargue de los refrescos, esa noche fue maravillosa. No fue el San Valentín más romántico, pero fue uno de los más bonitos que eh tenido en toda mi vida pero no faltaba "la mosca en la sopa" algo tenía que arruinar ese hermoso momento. Mientras comía mi rebanada de pizza mi celular sonó, era un mensaje: "Kaito" decía el remitente, el mensaje decía:

"Hola mi amada Miku, hoy en este día especial te deseo que la pases súper bien y espero que estés pensando en mí y en nuestro futuro juntos. Miku siempre te eh amado y siempre te amare. Atentamente: Kaito"

Esa fue la gota amarga de mi día especial, solo cerré mi celular y me dedique a mirar esos ojos azules que me volvían loca, no pude contenerme en darle un beso a Len y decirle

— Feliz día de San Valentín — mientras le besaba.

Continuara…


	5. ¿Como desenamorar a un enamorado?

¿Cómo desenamoro a un enamorado?

Otra noche sin dormir, me pregunto:

"¿Cuándo va a ser la noche en la que pueda dormir?".

Dejando eso de lado fue un gran día de San Valentín, pero lo que me dio un poco de dolor de cabeza fue ese mensaje que recibí de Kaito. Por Dios ¿Cuándo entenderá que no lo amo? No sé pero, en un caso así la pregunta será ¿Cómo desenamoro a un enamorado? Creo que le pediré ayuda a la pequeña Rin.

Cuando apenas cruce el umbral una persona se abalanzo en sima de mí, por el peso pude saber que era un chico y por la bufanda azul pude deducir que era Kaito y no me equivocaba.

— Hola mi amada Miku, ¿Cómo estás? — yo lo aleje con mi mano derecha y le responde

— No te importa — me fui directamente a mi salón.

Él era cuatro años mayor que yo, iba en un nivel superior pero al parecer él no se rendiría, me siguió hasta mi salón y se fue hasta que sonó el timbre. Cuando vi que se fue, suspire aliviada y una mano me acaricio la espalda, era mi amada Mascota Len.

— ¿Ese tipo te fastidia? — me pregunto con semblante serio.

— Si, ya no lo soporto— de repente recordé que le iba a preguntar a la pequeña Rin como a serle para que se "desenamorara" de mí.

— Espera, le tengo que preguntar algo a la pequeña Rin —. Fui corriendo al aceito del frente donde estaba sentada la pequeña Rin, luego de que tomara algo de aire le pregunte.

— ¿Pequeña Rin, me ayudas en algo? — "Por favor di que sí".

— De acuerdo Miku, ¿De qué se trata? — Yo agite mis manos en señal de victoria.

— ¿Cómo desenamoro a un enamorado? — pregunté seriamente, ella primero se quedó con cara dudosa pero después de un tiempo entendió el significado de mi pregunta

— Bueno, supongo que la única manera de desenamorar a alguien es que se enamora de otra persona ¿no? — yo la abrase fuertemente.

— Gracias — le dije y en seguida me fui a mi mesa banco empecé a pensar seriamente.

"¿Quién podría ser la pareja ideal para Kaito viendo que es un masoquista?" de repente se me vino a la mente. "Claro Meiko-san sería la mejor". Meiko es una amiga que tengo de mi ex-escuela, iba en el mismo nivel de Kaito, así que pensé: "¿Por qué no unirlos?" ya que la forma de Meiko de dar amor era un poco más "mala" que la mía.

(Z/H: imagínense a esta Meiko, si de por si en mi historia Miku da amor "apache" como será Meiko)

A la hora de la salida, hable por teléfono a mi amiga Meiko-san para que viniese a la escuela. Luego deje una carta en el escritorio de Kaito para que fuese al lugar donde cite a Meiko, claro con ayuda de mí amada Mascota Len y de la pequeña Rin.

Estábamos escondidos detrás de los arbustos del patio de la escuela ya que ahí era el lugar donde cite a ambos, vimos que llego Kaito primero y luego llego Meiko, se escuchaba claramente lo que decían

— Hola, ¿No has visto a Miku? — Pregunto Kaito

— No — contesto tajantemente Meiko e inmediatamente de responderle se dio vuelta y se marchó.

Kaito se notó extrañado de la forma de actuar de Meiko ya que normalmente las chicas "caían" a sus pies claro acepto yo y ahora Meiko. Vimos como Kaito iba detrás de Meiko y nosotros como todo buen espía decidimos seguirles.

Después de un tiempo vimos como Kaito se interesaba más en Meiko que, déjese saber cada vez que Kaito se acercaba "demasiado" a Meiko terminaba lanzado a tres metros de donde estaba gracias a las poderosas patadas de Meiko. Bueno ella practicaba artes marciales en la escuela y me enseño a defenderme de Kaito.

Ya eran las 5:12pm desde la 1:30pm que se encontraron, Kaito no para de perseguir y ser golpeado por Meiko y ya nos estábamos cansando de seguirlos así que decidimos que veríamos los resultados mañana por la mañana.

Íbamos camino a casa. Yo estaba tomada de la mano con mi mascota Len y al parecer pequeña Rin se había dado cuenta de esto así que ella también me tomo de la otra mano y con una muy baja voz comentó:

"Así que tú eres la que le quita el sueño a mi hermano"

La mire al instante y solo me sonrió, no me molestaría tener una hermana como ella, es muy linda, dulce y se preocupa por su hermano.

Llegue a mi casa y encontré a mi madre hablando por teléfono no sabía quién era así que solo espere que colgara lo cual hiso en cinco minutos, después de un tiempo le pregunte.

— Mamá. ¿Quién era con el que hablabas por teléfono? — mi madre me miro con sus ojos llorosos y me contestó

— Tu hermano, Mikuo regresa en tres semanas — Mikuo como dijo mi madre es mi hermano mayo, por él nos mudamos pero nunca estaba en casa, es una clase de prodigio en la música al igual que yo pero nunca dije sobre este talento mío pero me alegra mucho que mi hermano regrese.

Al día siguiente en la escuela pude notar que Kaito no me perseguía tanto como antes, se le notaba… ¿Distraído?, la única vez que lo vi así fue cuando recientemente se había enamorado de mi pero, ahora… no me perseguía como siempre, será que ¿Se habrá enamorado de Meiko? Bueno eso es algo que el tiempo dirá. Ahora tengo cosas más importantes en lo cual pensar ya que en solo en tres semanas llega mi hermano mayor.

Continuara….


	6. Los celos de mi hermano

**Los celos de mi hermano**

Hoy al fin llega mi hermano mayo Mikuo, me pregunto:

"¿Cómo habrá cambiando?, ¿Qué regalos me traerá?".

Después de la escuela mi amada mascota y la pequeña Rin me acompañaron al aeropuerto a recogerle. Llevaba un letrero que decía:

"MIKUO! SOY MIKU!"

Para que me identificara pero, yo pensaba que era solo una exageración de mi madre.

"¡POR DIOS TENGO EL PELO VERDE IGUAL QUE ÉL ¿CÓMO NO ME RECONOCERIA?"

Pensé en ese instante mientras arrojaba al suelo el letrero.

— Al parecer esta chica con un temperamento salvaje es mi querida hermanita Miku ¿no? — voltee para ver mejor al chico que me dirigía la palabra.

Era él, era mi hermano mayor Mikuo. No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo el mismo hermano mayor que me molestaba.

— Si soy yo Mikuo — respondí; Len se acercó a mí y me tomo del hombro.

— Así, él es Len, Len Kagamine mi novio — Mikuo lo miro de pies a cabeza

— ¿Pero, él no era tu mascota? — Preguntó con su dedo en la barbilla.

— Si, pero además ahora es mi novio — contesté.

— De acuerdo. PERO QUE NO TE HAGA NADA INDECENTE — dijo mientras miraba amenazadoramente a Len.

"Si supieras como nos besamos me mataría"

Pensé y en seguida vi a Len también ruborizarse pero, no era el único ruborizado, cierta niña de pelo rubio no paraba de ver a mi hermano Mikuo y con la cara totalmente roja, al parecer a alguien le gustaba mi hermano como a mí me gustaba el suyo.

Al fin llegamos a mi casa. La mamá de Len y Rin estaban ahí al igual que mi madre. Todos nos estábamos divirtiendo en la fiesta de bienvenida de Mikuo, todo era muy divertido pero yo no para de ver a mi amado Len. Después de un tiempo nos pidieron que fuéramos por más refrescos.

"¿Cómo rayos se acabaron cinco botellas de refresco de 3L. En tan solo una horas? "

Pensé al instante pero luego vino a mi mente que era la excelente oportunidad de que al fin Len y yo estuviésemos solos así que acepte y pedí que Len me acompañara lo cual fe permitido.

Cuando íbamos de camino al supermercado ambos estábamos tomados de las manos y riendo de cosas sin sentido lo cual me gustaba mucho hacer con él, simplemente era divertido, pero me sentía algo extraña, alguien… ¿Me estaba siguiendo?

— Sientes lo mismo ¿no? — Dijo Len con su cara seria, al parecer él también se sentía observado

— ¿Sera Kaito? — Le pregunte

— No sé. — me contestó.

Pasaron varios minutos y llegamos al supermercado, cuando nos dirigimos de regreso sentíamos la misma presencia. No lo aguanté más si era Kaito solo había una forma en la que se rindiera

— Len — susurre mientras me paraba en seco.

— ¿Si, mi ama? — Dijo mi amada mascota.

— Sígueme el juego — le mencione mientras dejaba un momento las compras en el suelo y lo acorralaba contra la pared de una calle solitaria por la cual transitábamos.

Me fui acercando a él poco a poco, sentía como nuestros alientos se juntaban produciendo una embriagante sensación, al fin lo bese, extrañaba mucho sus labios. Lo bese como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, metí mi lengua cuidadosamente en su boca, jugaba con su lengua, cuando el beso estaba poniéndose más exigente de lo que ya era sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro y una mirada furiosa detrás de mí.

— Se supone que iban a comprar refrescos ¿no? — Dijo la voz.

— Pero que demo… — no pude terminar de decir mi oración ya que pude notar que era Mikuo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — le pregunté furiosa, obviamente por haberme interrumpido en pleno beso.

— No confiaba mucho en Len así que los seguí pero, al parecer no era en él en el que no debía confiar, sino en ti hermanita — contestó.

— Ya soy grande Mikuo, ¡Tengo 16 años! ¡Ya estoy muy grandecita para cuidarme de mí y de mis acciones! — le grite a Mikuo; Len me abrazo y me dijo.

— Tranquila Ama, comprenda a Mikuo eres su hermanita y yo soy su novio, se cómo se comportaría porque ya eh estado celoso de los novios de mi hermana. Para un hermano, los novios de su hermana son como un estúpido pervertido que solo quiere a su hermana por su físico pero no por su interior — Mikuo se quedó sorprendido al saber que Len sabía exactamente como se sentía.

— Por eso, él solo quiere protegerte — Len paso de estar abrazándome a ponerse en frente de Mikuo

— Mikuo, ten por seguro que yo amo a Miku y nunca la traicionaría así que no tienes por qué preocuparte — termino Len.

Ya había terminado la fiesta, yo estaba en mi habitación escuchando música, más exactamente "Magnet" amaba esa canción. La idea de dos personas que se amaban y que darían todo por estar juntos, no les importaría como les mirara la sociedad, solo querían estar juntos, así como mi amado Len y yo. Se abrió la puerta de repente, me quite los audífono y vi claramente la figura de Mikuo

— Solo quiero que sepas que no importa cuántos años tengas tú sigues siendo mi hermanita y me vale comino si tu "mascota" es tu novio, te protegeré — después de haber dicho esto se marchó, era increíble pero es la verdad los celos de mi hermano son terribles.

Continuara…


	7. La cabaña

Antes de leerlo advierto: CONTIENE LEMON ASÍ QUE NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE POR: Traumas, hemorragias nasales y líquidos que salgan de su cuerpo ._.

La cabaña.  
>Ya ha pasado un mes desde que mi hermano Mikuo llegó a casa, todo ha estado relativamente normal. En este mes cierta rubia se ha hecho muy apegada a mi hermano y el a ella, Mikuo es como yo de alguna forma y si todo a pasado como pasó con Len ya esos dos son más que solo amigos. Ahora nos estamos dirigiendo a una cabaña que mi hermano mayor rentó para pasar un tiempo de calidad con nuestros "amigos" Len y Rin, como mi hermano Mikuo gana mucho dinero por sus canciones rentó una limosina.<p>

"¿Para qué demonios renta una limosina si vamos a las montañas?"

Pensaba mientras me subía en la parte trasera de esta, Mikuo quiso presumir ante Rin sus dotes de manejo así que decidió que el conduciría, Rin como suponen se sentó en la parte del acompañante y Len como buena mascota me acompañó en la parte trasera. ¿Saben que las limosinas tienen una clase de vidrio que impide ver la parte de atrás y que solo él ocupante de esa puede manejar? Y si no lo sabían ya lo saben, accioné aquella aplicación y antes de que se serrara vi a Mikuo enojado yo en burla le saqué la lengua.

— Len... — le dije en voz seductora mientras me le acercaba.  
>— ¿Q-Qué pasa ama? — me contestó tartamudeando y sonrojado.<br>— Hace mucho que no nos besamos como en aquella ocasión, cuando fue nuestro primer día de novios — le mencioné a pocos centímetros de su rostro.  
>— ¿Acaso quiere repetirlo? — me dijo con esa sonrisa de seductor que me encantaba.<br>— Me conoces muy bien — le dije antes de besarlo.

Me le acercaba más y más en cada movimiento de lengua que le daba, tanto fue mi peso que ambos nos caímos de los asientos. Len empezó a acariciar mi espalda lo cual me provoco gemir en su boca, yo simplemente moví mi Manolo a su pecho y acaricie ese abdomen que a pesar de su corta edad ya está bien formado y después de terminar de explorar esa zona noté que en cada caricia cierta parte de Len empezaba a erguirse, moví mi mano y note la gran dureza, pero él no era el único que de empezaba a excitar con ese beso. Empecé a acariciar esa zona y enseguida sentí los gemidos de Len en mi boca.

— Al parecer te gusta mucho tu ama Miku ¿No? — pregunté mientras seguía acariciando esa zona.  
>— S...Si... El amo, me fascina — decía entre gemidos.<br>— También te amo y me fascinas — mientras le mencionaba eso sentía como mi abdomen se empezaba a calentar.

Estábamos en plena conversación cuando sentimos una brusca parada, al parecer ya habíamos llegados. Len se paró y me ayudo a ponerme de pie, ambos estábamos sonrojados y el ambiente está muy caliente. Se abrió la puerta y vi a mi hermano muy... ¿Feliz? Eso era raro, de seguro yo y Len no fuimos los únicos que nos divertimos en el viaje.

— Ya llegamos, hermanita — me dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
>— O...Ok... — dijo con un sonrojo en la cara.<br>— ¿Qué te pasa? — me preguntó.  
>— ¡Na-Nada! — grite y salí corriendo y detrás de mí Len.<p>

Mikuo se dirigió a la cajuela a sacar las maletas de todos, Len y yo nos mirábamos sonrojados, y yo cerraba mi mano, aun sentía su dureza en mi mano. Dura. Erecta. ¿Cómo algo así de grande entraría en mí? De repente se escuchó un grito que me saco de mis nada puros pensamientos, era mi hermano Mikuo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunté mientras llegaba a donde él estaba.  
>— ¿! DONDE ESTÁN MIS MALETAS! — gritó.<br>— E...Esto... M...Mikuo... creo que tú no las metiste... — dijo Rin sonrojada.  
>— ¡Claro! Tengo que regresar por ellas — mencionó mientras se subía a la gran limosina.<br>— Mikuo-kun... ¿Te puedo acompañar? — dijo la chica de amarilla cabellera con un carmín en sus ojos.  
>— Claro~ Que gran idea — y pude ver las intenciones de mi hermano en ese momento. Tenía que ser un Hatsune.<p>

Mientras Mikuo y Rin se encaminaban a recoger las "maletas" de mi hermano, yo y Len nos acomodábamos en la cabaña que parecía para pasar una noche de bodas. Mikuo en serio quería hacer algo con Rin como para dejarme a solas con Len y no los interrumpiéramos. Pasaron varios minutos y ya Len y yo nos habíamos acomodado en la acogedora cabaña, me estaba cambiando de ropa por la que siempre usaba: mi blusa plateada, mi corbata, botas largas, falda, etc.  
>De la nada mi celular empezó a sonar, era una llamada de Rin. Contesté.<p>

— ¿Hola? — mencione.  
>— Ah... Ah... M-Mikuo... no toques ahí — escuche entre los gemidos de Rin.<br>— Creo... Que... Me marco por accidente — dije y enseguida colgué.  
>Suponía que Mikuo haría algo así con Rin, para eso ingenio todo esto.<p>

"No serás el único en divertirte hermano, si tu juegas yo también jugare con Len"

Pensé y enseguida ingenié un gran plan que me daría placer y a mi mascota Len también, pero no "entraría" en mí. Sí, soy una pervertida con Len, pero no soy tan estúpida como para quedar embarazada a los 16 años y que su padre tenga 14 años, aunque... me gustaría tener un hijo con él, le pondría: Rinto. Si es chica le pondría: Lenka, pero ese no es el punto.

— Oh~ Len~ — le llamé mientras me desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de mi blusa.  
>— Si Mi...ku... — Len se quedó boquiabierto al verme en ese estado sobre la cama.<br>— ¿Me ayudarías a cambiarme de ropa? — le pregunté.  
>— Yo... No creo que sea correcto — contestó sin dejar de mirarme.<br>— Es una orden de tu ama — ordene y de inmediato me puse frente a él.

Len estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero yo tenía mis cartas bajo la manga, sabía qué hacer para que su para que él deseo se apoderase de él e hiciéramos cosas que solo en nuestros pensamientos más lascivos habíamos hecho. Len tomo los botones de mi camisa y yo tome su barbilla para guiarla a mis labios y besarlos.

— A-Ama... esto acabara... mal... —me dijo entre que me desabrochaba la blusa.  
>— No te preocupes... — le mencioné mientras me ocupaba de su camisa. — Hoy tu ama te da permiso de hacer lo que quieras —.<br>— De... De acuerdo... —.

Entre besos nos desasíamos de la ropa que interfería el pleno contacto de nuestras pieles, cada caricia que Len me daba me excitaba más. Len y yo al fin estábamos desnudos, tome aliento entre besos y lo voltee para que quedara abajo mío para que bajara delicadamente por su cuello y ver aquel abdomen, no resistí y empecé a besarlo delicadamente y ¿por qué no? a lamerlo, descendí y llegue a mi objetivo: aquella erección notable de Len. Comencé a lamerlo hasta que escuché un gemido y apresure el paso, de repente sentí las manos de Len penetrando esa área y gemí. Las embestidas y las lamidas siguieron, llegábamos al clímax, nuestro primer orgasmo llegaba y efectivamente llegó, me vine en su mano y él en en mi boca, me paré y lamí seductivamente la leche provocando un sonrojo.

— N-No haga eso — me dijo.  
>— ¿Por qué no? — le respondí.<br>— ¿Así? Yo haré esto — y enseguida se metió su mano en la boca y la lamió.  
>— No seas así — le mencioné mientras me abalanzaba a él.<br>— Pues usted no haga eso — me retó.  
>— De acuerdo... Len ¿Te parece si tomamos un baño? — le pregunté.<br>— Claro, usted primero — decía mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.  
>— ¡No! Los dos — le ordené.<br>— Como usted quiera — contestó sonrojado.

¿Quién diría que una cabaña fuera tan comente te? Bueno, ahora nos bañaremos y limpiaremos este lugar antes de que esos dos regresen y vean que nosotros también los divertimos.

Continuara…


	8. Aniño de flores

Aniño de flores.

Len y yo nos metimos al baño, ahí había una bañera enorme con varias botellas de jabones. Ya estábamos desnudos así que no era necesario quitarnos algo. Len calentó el agua y la mezclo para que estuviera a una buena temperatura, mientras tanto yo tomaba los jabones y aromatizantes que había para homogeneizar con el agua.

— Ya está ama, digo Miku — me dijo Len.

— De acuerdo, ya voy — me dirigí hacia él con todos los accesorios entre brazos.

Apenas llegue a la inmensa bañera vertí el contenido de las botellas en su interior dando como resultado que el agua se tornara morado pastel y que despidiera un dulce aroma. Me  
>metí y después de mi Len, ambos estábamos paralelos el uno al otro. Len estaba muy callado, como<br>pensante y distante, quise recortar esa distancia así que yo decidí irme a recostar a su pecho.

— ¿Qué pasa Len? Estas muy callado — le mencioné mientras cerraba los ojos.

— Solo pienso, Miku. — comentó él en conjunto con que me acariciaba y jugaba el cabello.

— ¿En qué piensas? — le pregunté.

— En lo que hicimos... Y en lo que haremos. — me dijo.

— ¿Hare...mos? — mencioné entrecortada mente.

— No, nada — concluyó y me abrazo. — ¿Sabes qué te amo? — me cuestionó.

— Claro tontito, sino no hubiese hecho lo que hice contigo — le respondí mientras los besaba.

— Pues nunca lo olvides, estaré a tu lado como: Hombre y como tu mascota — finalizó Len.

Pasamos un tiempo en esa bañera, unificándonos con el agua. Calor. Cariño. Amor. Ternura. Todo eso se sentía entre ambos, no amábamos y yo quería estar con él para siempre, pero me daba curiosidad porque Len pensaba tanto en esa pequeña acción que hicimos. No es la gran cosa... ¿o sí?

Después de que salimos de la bañera ambos nos dedicamos a limpiar el pequeño desastre que hicimos, Len lavaba la ropa; Yo limpiaba la habitación de todo liquido o fluido que nuestros cuerpos expulsaron hasta que escuchamos un auto para, era Mikuo y Rin que ya habían llegado. Ambos apresuramos el paso para evitar que nos vieran limpiando la evidencia así que al terminar ambos rápidamente nos fuimos a la cocina y sacamos un juego de mesa para "jugarlo".

— ¡Hola! — saludó Mikuo.

— Hola — dijimos ambos compartiendo miradas de complicidad.

— ¿No hicieron mientras no estábamos? — su sarcasmo era notable, en otras palabras decía: "¿Qué hiciste Miku?".

— Nada. Jugar. Hablar. Caminar. Y ya, no soy como tú. Por cierto Rin — me le acerque y le susurre — Bloquea tu celular porque luego llamas a personas mientras estas ocupada con mi hermano que por lo que escuche, es muy hábil con las manos y testarudo — él sonrojo de Rin era visible a kilómetros de distancia.

Después de eso el día transcurrió normal: jugamos, reímos, hablamos, corrimos (si, corrimos porque mientras explorábamos el bosque mi hermano encontró un oso bebe y digamos que la mamá no estaba muy feliz) y comimos una gran cena que prepararon los gemelos. Los Hatsune son conocidos por los placeres que brindamos al igual que los Kagamine, pero nosotros no tenemos dotes de cocina. Al fin de la cena, todos nos fuimos a muestras respectivas habitaciones yo me puse mi pijama y me propuse dormir, pero un bulto en mi cama me lo impidió, por el tamaño y forma supuse que era Len.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Si Mikuo te encuentra te golpeará — le dije.

— No importa ¿Quieres saber en lo que estaba realmente pensando? — me preguntó.

— ¡Claro! — respondí al instante.

— Bueno... — Len se sonrojó — Quiero saber si... En un futuro... Tu y yo... — Len tomo aire — ¿¡QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO? — fulminó Len.

— Yo... Yo... Yo no sé qué decir — me sonrojé — Pero... supongo que en un futuro... ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? — le respondí finalmente.

— ¡GRACIAS MIKU! — me abrazó.

— No me lo agradezcas — lo besé.

— Solo quiero pasar mi vida contigo — le sonreí.

— Yo también quiero pasar mi vida contigo Miku. — le susurro Len mientras me abrazaba.

¿Quién diría que en esta bella cabaña Len me propusiera ser su comprometida y futura esposa? Él me vuelve loca, es un chiquillo pero piensa como adulto. Esa noche nos quedamos dormidos juntos, abrazándonos. Pensaba que en un futuro yo y él estaríamos en el parque con un par de niños llamándonos papá y mamá con un perro quizá, no lo sé, lo que sí sé es que yo compartiría mi vida con Len. Para siempre.

Al día siguiente me levanté y noté que Len no estaba a mi lado, baje a la cocina y encontré a mi hermano y a Rin en pleno beso. Reí. Era hora de que me vengara por haberme interrumpido en aquella ocasión, me le acerque y lo tome del hombro.

— Pero que demo... — no deje que terminara la oración.

— Buenos días hermano mayor — le dije con una sonrisa, Rin se empezó a reír por ver la cara de Mikuo enojada.

— ¿NO VEZ QUE ESTOY OCUPADO? — me reclamó.

— Si, como sea. ¿Has visto a Len? — le cuestioné.

— No. — me contestó con un puchero.

— ¿Y tú Rin? — le inquirí.

— No eh visto a Len esta mañana — respondió.

— De acuerdo, iré a buscarlo — Musité y me dirigí a la salida sin antes decirle a mi hermanito — Por cierto, si lo van a "hacer" recuerda Mikuo que debes protegerte. — se escuchó que gritó mi nombre y yo salí corriendo.

Caminé por los alrededores de la cabaña, pero no encontré a Len hasta que escuché a una persona cantando:

"Mi amada ama, la amo, recuerdas como nos besamos. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, nuestro amor, esta decido. Siempre te quise pero no sabía, como demostrarlo… Tímido idiota era, ahora soy un hombre que te ama"

Seguí aquel cantico, me llevo a un hermoso campo de flores donde sentado en medio se encontraba Len recogiendo unas flores.

— ¿Qué haces Len? — pregunté.

— ¡Ah! Miku, hago una cosilla para ti — me respondió con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es? — interrogué a Len.

— Cierra los ojos — me ordenó y yo obedecí. Sentí algo entre mis manos.

— Ábrelos — abrí mis ojos y vi un aniño echo de flores.

— Es para sellar que tú eres mi prometida — yo lo abrasé y bese.

— ¡Si Len, soy tu prometida! — le dije feliz.

Con un simple aniño de flores cerramos aquella promesa, Len Kagamine y Miku Hatsune en un futuro serian marido y mujer, y así su amor perdurara toda la eternidad.


	9. la boda

La boda

Ya han pasado varios años desde que tengo este anillo echo de flores, desde que mi amado Len me lo dio nunca me lo eh quitado. Ahora tengo 26 años, soy cantante, compositora, bailarina, diva virtual y ahora me dirijo a mi boda con Len, Len Kagamine. Actualmente él tiene 24 años, es: cantante, compositor, hace duetos con su hermana y es muy popular entre las chicas y… chicos…

Estaba tranquilamente en el carro, pensando en que dentro de unos minutos mi vida ya no sería solo mía, si no que la compartiría con Len, mi amada mascota. Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté que un gato se había atravesado en el camino provocando que el chofer diera una vuelta brusca dando como resultado que poncháramos una llanta.

— ¿¡QUE PASÓ? — dije enojada.

— Una llanta se ponchó señorita Hatsune — me respondió el chofer.

— ¿Cuánto tardaras en componerlo? —pregunté.

— Pues… como en 15 minutos estará listo… creo… — me expresó el chofer.

— ¿Creo? — cuestioné.

— Si, es que… Tengo que pedir el repuesto y aparte cambiarlo — me explicó aquel chofer.

— ¡¿PUES QUÉ ESPERA? ¡HAGALO YA! — le grité enojada.

El chofer asustado sacó su celular y empezó a hablar con una persona, por lo que podía apreciar y escuchar, no estaba el repuesto que queríamos. Nos iban a traer la llanta. Esperé un tiempo, ya había pasado media hora y no llegaba el repuesto.

— ¿Sabe qué? Estoy harta de esperar me voy — fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo.

El vestido no me dejaba correr bien así que agarre y lo corte para que quedase en una falda y pudiera correr mejor. Mis zapatillas fueron historia, me las quite y las deje por ahí porque así podría llegar más rápido. Llegué a la iglesia al fin, todos estaban adentro, las puertas estaban cerradas. Reí. Tome las puertas y las abrí de par en par mostrando mi casi nada ya blanco vestido con un gran corte por arriba de la rodilla, sin zapatos y con el adorno de flores todo enmugrecido.

— Lo siento, llegó tarde — me disculpe y camine al altar.

— No importa señorita Hatsune. — dijo el sacerdote. Len se empezó a reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes mascota, fea? — le interrogué mientras tomaba su brazo.

— De que te vez muy linda toda sucia — me respondió con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Me le quede viendo, el me miro y nos perdimos entre nuestros ojos. Tanto nos fuimos que lo que nos sacó de ese trance fueron las palabras del sacerdote.

—Usted. Len Kagamine. ¿Acepta como esposa a Miku Hatsune, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? — expuso el sacerdote.

— Sí. Acepto. — dijo Len sin dudarlo.

—Usted. Miku Hatsune. ¿Acepta como esposa a Len Kagamine, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? — me expresó el sacerdote.

— Claro. — fulminé.

— En ese caso, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia — concluyó el sacerdote.

Len me quito el velo que estaba todo rasgado y se acercó a mí. Me beso. Fue un beso muy lindo y casto, sorprendente para mí ya que nunca nos besamos de esa manera.

— Ahora les presento formalmente a la Sra. Y Sr. Kagamine — gritó aquel sacerdote.

Todos en la sala se pararon y aplaudieron, salimos de la iglesia. Nos arrojaban arroz, tanto que casi me caigo y Len me tuvo que sostener para que no terminara en el piso. La fiesta fue muy divertida, pero en lo personal… Me divertí más en la noche de bodas, fue muy "excitante", pero el punto ahora es que: Sea mi novio o mi esposo siempre, siempre será mi amada mascota.

Fin! owo


End file.
